Tub Time
by PassionforTwilight
Summary: Short, fluffy piece with our favorite vampires. Takes place after Breaking Dawn...spoilers possible.


Title: Tub Time

Summary: Fluffy, short piece with our favorite vampires.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I don't own them or Twilight...sadly.

I watched him silently for as long as possible without being discovered. I stood perched in the doorway, hiding halfway behind the oak door. I sighed happily, amazed at how the burning desire for him never seems to weaken even in the slightest. He is my world, my heart, my everything, and it's the moments like this that stun me into wondering how I could possibly feel anymore emotion. My attention focused back on him as he moved slightly; gracefully reaching for the bright blue container perched in the corner.

His voice was a an octave lower than usual as he murmured to her lovingly, echoing the same tone that takes over my voice when addressing the mutual love of our lives.

"Close your eyes, baby," he all but whispered, and she obeyed immediately, complete and utter devotion displayed on her perfect face. I stared as the water fell from the cup to her hair, the shampoo rinsing away easily as Edward's hands guided it out of her long strands. Quickly, he scooped up another cup-full of water and made sure to get all of the suds out of her dark curls before setting it aside and staring at her adorable face for a moment while she waited patiently.

"Ok, open 'em," he asked, and again she didn't miss a beat.

The second her piercing, green eyes opened she broke out into a fit of laughter; blindingly white teeth shining back at him from where she sat.

"Daddy!" She all but yelled in enthusiasm. I could only imagine the funny face Edward must have been making at her to warrant such an exciting reaction. He was probably sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes...a new favorite pastime of his and Renesmee's at work, which never ceased to amaze me. They recently discovered each others' knack for ridiculously funny faces, and they now battle to see who can get the other laughing the hardest.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice sounding muffled due to the crazy face he still wore.

Renesmee answered with more laughter - the sound like music to my ears and surely to my husband's as well.

"That face was the silliest one I've ever seen for sure," she happily concluded.

Edward reached his hand out to her, and she answered with a perfect high five, something Emmett taught her while they watch baseball games together; Renesmee perched on his knee screaming cheers and hollering "Booo's!" in tandem with Emmett until the rest of us were in hysterics.

"I'm going to show mommy that face right now. Mommy, come in here!" Her voice called confidently from the tub.

It was my turn to laugh as my cover was instantly blown. Leave it to my daughter to know that I was there the entire time. Slowly, I pushed the bathroom door open, smiling as innocently as possible.

"What's up, guys?" I asked pretending to be oblivious to their little charade.

Edward turned his head toward me, and the smile he wore took my breath away. His eyes shone with the happiness and love that has become a constant staple in our small home.

"Spying, huh?" He whispered to me, his eyes penetrating me with such fierce passion.

"Who me?" I giggled, kneeling down to be next to Edward as I leaned forward and ran my fingers over our daughter's nose and place a kiss on her forehead. She sighed at my touch and reached out to place her hand on my cheek.

Instantly I saw Edward's face fill my vision, and I wasn't prepared for how powerful the swell of emotions would be as I watched him through her eyes.

She showed me the entire scene. Edward placing her so gently into the tub after checking twice that the water was the right temperature. His skillful hands and arms cradling her till she was safely seated, even though her grace and agility meant she'd be fine if we let her climb in on her own. It was as if I was experiencing the feeling of security and trust that Renesmee felt in his hands as I relived bath time through her crystal clear vision. The bond between the two of them was intimately displayed for me to share and rejoice in as well. I was captivated as she showed me the smiles and crinkling eyes that he reassured her with constantly. I saw his eyes concentrate as he shampooed her head, his touch so gentle and soft, his fingers swiping at a drop of soap, his touch light as a feather before it could touch her eyes. She also showed me the moment she realized I was behind the door, and I laughed quietly realizing it was about half a second after I actually arrived there. Then, just as quickly as the the surprise arrived for her, Edward's hilarious face filled my mind's eye, and my laughter was much more profound as I had to admit...the man is good at _everything_ he does...including making faces at our daughter.

"I told you," she giggled happily.

I opened my eyes then as her hand left my cheek.

"You're right, that was pretty good..." I let my voice trail off questioningly.

I knew exactly what I was doing. It took him all but a millisecond to reply.

"_Pretty_ good?" Edward retorted, laughter lacing his words.

I let him stew in my words for a bit as I cocked my head to the side and regarded both of them with a shrug.

"Yeah, well...you know...for a boy," I replied getting to my feet instantly and preparing to flee as I threw a wink at Renesmee.

"What!?" They replied in unison, feigning horror.

"Did she just imply that she can do better than me?" Edward asked Renesmee, smiling from ear to ear?

"She better not have!" Renesmee replied, never failing to floor me with how intelligent and witty she is - the spitting image of her perfect father.

"You know what this means?" He asked.

"War." My baby stated simply...traitor. Too bad no woman can resist him. Leave it to my daughter to be as captivated by him as I am.

In that instant A LOT of water flew over Edward's head and soaked the front of my shirt. To say that I was drenched would have been an understatement. I couldn't be sure who had been responsible because it was so fast, but I had to assume they both lopped it at me as the amount seemed like half of the bathtub. I should have been able to escape before the deluge, but truth be told, the only two beings in this world that could outdo me sat before me, and I was helpless to escape the perfection of this scene. I shrieked as I was covered in the still warm water, and stared back at them with my mouth hanging open. It took me a bit to realize that their response was only growing in intensity. Their laughter filled my ears, and I tried not to smile as Renesmee stood, and Edward immediately wrapped her in a huge fluffy towel. Suddenly, they both grew quiet, and it was her next sentence that was my final undoing.

"I take it back, daddy. THAT was the funniest face I've ever seen," she cooed pointing at me.

Edward turned to peek at me, giving me the sexiest wink possible before scoring the final point.

"Not bad...for an amateur," he retorted.

The End..

Short...but hopefully you were able to enjoy it a bit? I'd love some reviews as this was my first Twilight fic. Thanks guys.


End file.
